1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf counter for counting the strokes during a golf game and more particularly, to such a golf counter, which comprises a rotating faceplate secured to a base by means of magnetic attraction and rotatable relative to the base to show one of a series of symbols (numerals) marked on the base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most golf courses consist of eighteen holes. During a golf contest, every player performs one round of 18-hole as one cycle. These eighteen holes spaced from one another at a different distance. People usually play golf in groups. Each player records the score on a score card with a pen. Therefore, people usually carry a score card and a pen in the pocket for recording the score after a performance. It is inconvenient to record the scoe in this manner. Further, a beginner may forget the number strokes actually played, raising a dispute. An electronic scorer with push button may be used for counting strokes during a golf game. However, an electronic scorer is heavy and big. It is inconvenient to use an electronic scorer with push button during a golf game.
There are commercial rotory golf counters for counting the strokes by means of rotating a face member. However, these commerical rotary golf counters commonly have a complicated structure, not suitable for automatic production. There are known simple designs of rotary golf counters. However, these simple designs of rotary golf counters have the drawback of inaccurate positioning.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a golf counter that eliminates the drawbacks of conventional designs.